


Gloves

by Karlethandra_Merthensa



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Blood, Crying, Dad Varian, Depressed Anduin, Hurt!Anduin, I'm not good at tagging, Other, Protective Varian Wrynn, Screaming ones pain, Self Harm, Self biting, Worried Genn, Worried Jaina, Worried Varian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 21:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10173038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karlethandra_Merthensa/pseuds/Karlethandra_Merthensa
Summary: Anduin Wrynn wears gloves.  That is a simple fact.  He wears gloves.  Has ever since he was young.  No matter where you see him, he will be wearing gloves.  Whether in a formal event, or just lounging in his room, he wore his gloves.  Some said he thought himself too high to touch another person.  Some said he was worried of germs.  Some said he's ordered.What if they were all right, but were all wrong.And what if the number one reason, is the one everyone seemed to have forgotten, until it was so big it had to be screamed to be heard.(Involves self harm (Biting one's hand until one bleeds))





	

Anduin Wrynn wears gloves.  This is a simple, well known fact to most.  Some say it’s because he needs to stay in perfect health, so he wears the gloves so when he shakes hands he doesn’t get sick.  Others say it’s because he thinks he’s too high to touch someone else’s hands.  And some say he wears them because he’s ordered to.

Well, it’s none of those and yet all of those at the same time.

Anduin Wrynn does fear getting sick, but simply because he is bedridden if he has a cold, on orders of his father.

Anduin Wrynn does wear gloves so he doesn’t have to touch someone else’s skin, but because most times he does not think  _ he  _ is worthy to touch  _ them _ .

Anduin Wrynn is ordered to wear gloves.  Or at least he  _ was _ .  He hasn’t been ordered in a long while, but that doesn’t stop him from fearing the order if he were to ever take them off.

Why does he fear the order, you may ask.  Why would the Prince of Stormwind ever think that he is not worthy to touch someone, you may ask.  Why does Varian order his son to be bedridden on a simple cold, you may ask.

It’s because, of Onyxia.

Or, well, Prestor more specifically.  The Black Dragon’s human form was never kind to the young Prince, and the poor boy was always too afraid of her to speak out, or go against her.  She ordered him to wear gloves, on the words, “ _ You are not worthy enough to touch the dirt under my boot, let alone a Noble, boy!” _

She continually opened his window in the cold nights, let his fires die and ordered the servants to not relight it saying he had asked it.  She forced his health into a  _ steep _ decline to the point that a simple cold results in such a state of health shock that he is bedridden without the order.

But the number one reason, is the one that no one has guessed.

His hands, are scarred.

Scarred from days of clawing at the stone of this room as he silently screamed.  

Scarred from months of taking such hard whacks of Prestors ruler during his studies that they began to welt, blister, and bleed.

Scarred from years of biting his hands to silence his pain.

And no one knew.

_ Knew _ , being the the key word in that sentence.

It just seemed like a simple day, but it quickly turned from simple to complicated.

A noble was talking to Anduin, running his hands through the sixteen year olds golden locks and tugging gently as he all but yelled at him for how long his hair had gotten.

“Honestly!” The noble exclaimed, tugged a handful of hair that caused Anduin to stumble.  Varian felt his jaw drop slightly at the nobleman’s bluntness.  It was the first time the Noble had been in Stormwind since Varian’s disappearance because of that damned Black Dragon.  Well, he’s back, and he is  _ very _ mad at Anduin, “Honestly, boy!  Did that woman teach you  _ nothing _ about being a Prince?” He berated.  He released Anduin’s hair, and then hit him  _ hard _ upside the head.  So hard Anduin stumbled and fell.  

Varian was on his feet in an instant, “Nobleman!” he all but roared.

The Nobleman froze, and turned in shock, “But, my King, his hair-!”  
“My sons hair is _completely_ fine.” Varian growled back, walking slowly towards the man.  Anduin carefully got to his feet with Admiral Taylor’s help.  He was still have a hard time walking normally since returning from Pandaria, and being shoved like that certainly didn’t help the pain flares.

“ _ Fine _ ?” The Nobleman screeched, “The stupid boy is a disappoint-” He didn’t finish before Varian’s hand was at this throat, lifting him off the ground.

“This is how this is going to go down,” Varian said, his voice deadly calm and soft, “You will  _ apologize _ to my son,  _ compliment _ his hair, and relinquish your Nobleman status.  Your family will remain here, as Nobles, but  _ you _ will leave immediately for Duskwood to live there.  Understood?”

The Nobleman nodded quickly, and Varian dropped him.  He landed hard on his ass, scrambled to his feet and went to Anduin with rage in his eyes and clenched teeth, “I  _ apologize _ , my Prince, for being disrespectful towards you.  You hair looks nice.” With that, he turned on his heel and was escorted out.

Anduin stared after him, Taylor’s hand on his shoulder before Anduin suddenly, and almost  _ rudely _ shrugged off his arm.  He ripped off one of his gloves and bit his hand.   _ Hard _ .  So hard that blood was almost immediately draw, and flowed so quickly a drop fell to the ground by the time that Anduin pulled his hand from his mouth.

It all took about three seconds in total for him to bite, bleed, and pull back.   He wiped the mouth with the back of his still gloved hand, pulled back on his glove, and left the throne room.

Everyone stood froze.  Varian, Genn, Taylor, Jaina, the Guards, everyone.  They stood their frozen, their eyes locked on that single drop of blood on the floor.

It was Jaina who broke first, “Anduin Llane Wrynn!” She yelled, storming out of the room.  At the same moment she yelled everyone else broke free of their spell as well.  Varian and Genn followed closely, while Taylor stayed behind to instead head after the Noble because _no one_ hurts his Prince like that.    
When the three people Anduin calls his family finally found him, he was sitting on his bed with a book in his hands.  His gloves were laying beside him on his nightstand, and his hand was wrapped tightly with slightly bloodied bandages.  They stood there for a long moment, before Anduin finally said, “Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to talk.” It didn’t sound like a question.  More like a question that had been asked so many times it had evolved into a statement instead.

“How about you explain what just happened in the throne room.” Varian replied.

Anduin shrugged, turning the page, “You saw what happened.  He didn’t like my hair.  I should probably cut it anyways.  She wouldn’t-” He stopped, and didn’t finish.

“Who is  _ ‘she’ _ ?” Genn asked calmly.

Anduin shook his head, “I know you know who I’m talking about.  Just think about it for a moment.”  He looked at them, watching as their faces  _ very _ quickly evolved from thinking to shock, to horror, to anger.

“You-” Jaina started, but had to stop herself to fix the rage in her voice.  She took a moment before continuing in a softer, calmer tone, “You’re still letting her dictate how you live, even though she’s been dead for  _ years _ …  Haven’t you.”

Anduin scrunched up his nose, closing his book and placing it next to him to stand and move over to his desk.  He talked as he moved, “Well, after it’s  _ all you know _ for what felt like your entire life, happening day by day.” He reached down and picked up another book, this one bigger than the last.  He opened it to a random page, flipping as he spoke faster, “Happening hour by hour, minute by minute, second by  _ second _ .  Feeling the scolding eyes, feeling the sharp nails digging into the back of your neck, your shoulder, your bicep, your  _ wrist _ .” He flipped faster and faster, obviously not even trying to read anymore.  He voice was rising slowly as he spoke, “And then watching the man you all but  _ worshiped _ for the entire time you had lived so far returned as the man you never thought he could ever be, covering in scars, ignoring your very existence for the most part.  Having your ideas looked over because you were young, having your abilities thrown aside because  _ someone does it better, you’re nothing but a copycat _ , having every aspect of your life thrown into a tornado that kept you in the very middle and sucked every ouch of air from your lungs but never tried to throw you out, or move on and instead kept you there, air surrounding you but you were unable to breathe.  Standing around everyone taking breaths and  _ laughing _ while you’re standing there next to them and  _ drowning! _ ” He suddenly slammed the book shut and threw it against the wall.  He fell to his knees, tears streaming down his cheeks and he  _ screamed _ his pain.

Before his knees even touched the ground, his father’s arms were wrapping around his shoulders, pulling him tightly to his chest.  Anduin latched on for dear life to his shirt, his shoulders shaking so hard with his broken, heart  _ destroying _ sobs, that Varian almost thought he was going to pop his own shoulder out of place.  

Seconds after, Jaina was on the other side.  Hugging her little nephew tightly with tears streaming silently down her own cheeks.  Genn came next, his eyes normal colored and watery.  With no shock, Varian realized he had tears in his eyes as well.

It took more than three hours for Anduin to finally just cry himself out.  By that time, he was so exhausted he hadn’t even fully calmed down before he was asleep.  He still had little gasps for breathe in his sleep, and his hands refused to release Varian’s shirt, but the Warrior didn’t care.  He picked up his son gently, carrying them over to the bed and laying down with him, his little boy pulled tightly to his chest.  It didn’t take long before Varian had fallen asleep from mental exhaustion as well, and Jaina and Genn left soon after that.  Watching his little boy cry- watching Anduin sob in such mental pain that he is to the point of  _ screaming _ his pain into Varian’s chest…  Varian never thought it would happen, he had  _ prayed  _ it would never happen, but it did.  

And he was going to make  _ damn _ sure his little boy would never bite himself again.

_ No matter the cost. _

**Author's Note:**

> SO  
> THIS KINDA MADE ME CRY  
> I'M SORRY LOVIES  
> DO YOU WANT A SEQUEL?  
> I'LL WRITE IT.  
> PROMISE.


End file.
